planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Nanite Systems
Nanite Systems produces a pool of common weapons, equipment, and vehicles that are available for all three empires. Items created by Nanite Systems offer quite a large deal of customization options. All posts' banners and signs revert to Nanite System's logo and colors when they are unowned by any empire. Nanite Systems was once a small company on Earth that researched and developed nanotechnology and worked with the Terran Republic, building prefabricated buildings for the expeditions through the wormhole. Since re-establishing business on Auraxis and being integral in the discovery and production of modern Nanite technology, they have branched out to other industries such as rebirth technology, vehicle design, and weapon design. Nanite Systems manages to stay neutral in the Auraxian War conflict by providing military contract work to all three factions, plus providing the vital rebirthing services which keep Auraxians immortal. Thus they have remained safe from takeover by any one faction. NS weapons have neutral color tones of tan, black, and white. The designs are a combination of every empires' characteristics, serving as a middle ground between all three factions in terms of performance. The exception to this rule are the pistols and rocket launchers, as these weapons have an emphasis on power over all else. Almost every Empire's standard equipment pieces (Medical Applicator, Nano-Armor Kits, Recon Detectors, etc) are designed and produced by Nanite Systems, as well as common vehicles such as the Sunderer or Valkyrie. Nanite Systems Products Most of the weapons they sell will cost you 1,000 certification points. Nanite Systems Operatives Nanite Systems Operatives are robotic units contracted out to the other factions. They are considered a "fourth faction" despite being "assigned" to the faction with the lowest-population on the continent. Infantry Weapons Infantry Weapons Attachments Other *Equipment ** Grenades *** Nanite Revive Grenade *** Nanite Healing Grenade *** EMP Grenade *** Flash Grenade *** Smoke Grenade *** Anti-Vehicle Grenade *** Concussion Grenade * Consumables ** Medical Kit ** Restoration Kit ** C-4 ** Tank Mine *Implants *Tools **Medical Applicator **Nano-Armor Kit **Recon Detection Device ** Motion Spotter ** Anti-Infantry MANA Turret ** Anti-Vehicle MANA Turret ** Spitfire Auto-Turret ** Ammunition Package ** Regeneration Field *Vehicles **Flash **Harasser **Lightning **Sunderer **Liberator **Galaxy ** Valkyrie *Vehicle Weapons **A30 Walker **G30 Walker **G40-F Ranger **M12 Kobalt **M20 Basilisk **M20 Drake **M40 Fury **S12 Renegade **M60-G Bulldog **M60-A Bulldog **E540 Halberd **C75 Viper **L100 Python HEAT **L100 Python AP **L100 Python HE **Skyguard **L-30R Vektor **CAS30 Tank Buster **L-24R Spur **AP30 Shredder **C150 Dalton **L105 Zepher **Dual-75 Duster **Hyena Missile Launcher **Coyote Missiles **Hornet Missiles **M20 Wyvern **CAS 14-E **Hellion G20 **Pelter Rocket Pod **VLG Missile Launcher *Helmets **NS-011 Compound Helmet ** Damaged Compound Helmet ** Analyst Helmet ** NS Commander Helmet ** Lumbifier Helmet ** Jester Facepaint ** Skull Facepaint ** Frankenstein Facepaint ** Skull Noir ** Inferno Skull ** Spectrum Skull ** Augmented Brain Chassis ** Skull Blanc ** Ichabod Crown ** Nanite Systems Holiday Hat Trivia *Nearly all NS automatic weapons recoil upwards and to the left, and in the game this is uncommon. But in reality, most guns recoil this way due to the force of casings ejecting to the right of the gun, making NS handling rather realistic. *NS weapons have unique firing sounds, so it is often difficult to tell who is using them. This is aggravated by the white bullet tracers, making NS weapons rather special.